


Go Fish

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokemon Grunt Reader [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Team Aqua - Freeform, grunt work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in Team Aqua has it's quirks. Getting on the bosses' nerves, is just one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish

Archie blinked as he found himself glancing to the clock on the far wall. He blinked again as he seemed to be waiting for something. Or more so, someone. Just sitting there thinking of her made him remember himself just a short time back. So dedicated to one thing he would do anything to achieve his goal.

If only he hadn’t been so foolish. Then again she was foolish for her own reasons. Though it still shocked him how passionate she was, and yet again it reminded him of himself. Even still, their goals and interests were far away from one another.

Leaning back Archie couldn’t help but let his infamous smirk slid over his features. Maybe she didn’t finish her assignments for the day, or wasn’t able to figure out the new warp panel pattern he had assembled to reach his office.

He wasn’t sure what her goal was, or if it was just plan infatuation. Which Archie could admit to himself happened a lot when he was around. When his door opened quickly and a slightly annoyed [Name] came marching in to face him.

“Really? Since when did you get a new pattern! I just memorized the last one!” She pouted, and Archie’s smirk grew. The day before [Name] had been boasting she had memorized the trick floor tiles to reach his office.

“Maybe you should be a bit more careful what you so openly boast about.” He shrugged before a huff was her only reply.

Archie could admit she seemed kind of adorable when upset. He wouldn’t say so out loud anytime soon though.

“Did you have a reason for bargin’ in today?” He asked to distract himself of his thoughts.

“Oh!” Her eyes lit up suddenly and she was pushing most of Archie’s things to the side of his desk as she pulled a chair closer.

“I finished early and was digging through some crap,” She explained as she pulled out a deck of cards from her  pocket.

“and I found a game I hadn’t played in forever.” She said now as she started folding the cards.

At this point Archie grabbed the box and scoffed. Raising an eyebrow he gazed at [Name].

“Go Fish?” He asked as she nodded smiling wide. The apples of her cheeks rising and reminding Archie of his newest member’s age. Just barely out of her teen years.

“Hell yes, and I am going to school you!” She laughing so hard he could barely understand her.

Chuckling Archie sighed. “Fine, deal me in.” He said, his reply this time a grin, an innocent one.

Though as she dealt Archie had leaned back in his chair just listening to the flip of cards. Though his relaxed state made is all the easier for [Name] to rig the deck. She knew the exact order of the cards. And his hand. Well, she knew were all the Sharpedos were, and the top six cards.

Two of the Sharpedos were in her hand, one four cards down the bone pile, and one in Archie’s hand.

“Okay, you go first!” She chirped putting to play her master plan.

Rolling his eyes Archie swiped his cards from the table and gazed over them quickly. Sorting them for pairs of twos and threes, of which he had none. Though in his hand of seven he had a Tentacruel, Dewgong, Kingler, Seadra, Lapras, Lantern, and his personal favorite Sharpedo. Well his hand wasn’t a total bummer.

“Got any Sharpedo?” He asked casually as [Name] gazed over her cards before shaking her head.

“Go fish.” She replied before looking over her own hand. Archie had drawn an Octillery. She had one of those.

“Do you have an Octillery?” She asked tilting her head. The Innocent look so easily distinguished on her features. Archie handed over the card as [Name] Grinned. She looked over her cards again humming softly, as if thinking.

“How about a Qwilfish?” She asked.

Archie replied with a contempt, “Go fish.”

“Okay, I’ll ask again. Sharpedo?” He said boredly. At least this way he was sure he would be able to get the cards.

“Nope, Go fish.” [Name] replied as she looked over the two Sharpedo in hand.

Sighing Archie dragged his card off the pile as he looked over the Gorebyss.

“Got any Huntail?” [Name] asked as she seemed to perk up at the thought of getting a card, but she knew the answer already and Archie shook his head.

Though Archie switched his game plan. “How about a… Lantern?” He asked, almost board as a card was handed to him.

“Sharpedo?” She asked perky as Archie blinked.

“What the hell? I asked you that like… three times.” Archie said sitting up and [Name] shrugged.

“I got one last turn. Now hand it over you obviously have at least one. And you only asked twice.” She said and Archie narrowed his eyes before handing the card over. It couldn’t be a complete set, so he was okay with such. He would just wait until he got one of the others.

Multiple turns later. Many go fish’s passed and Archie blinked as [Name] set down the first complete set of the game. She had the set of Sharpedo’s and Archie let his cards fall to the table.

“You rigged the game.” he said matter of factly. At this [Name] giggled.

“No I didn’t. You’re just being a sore loser.” She said smiling a bit wider.

“Whatever.” Archie said bringing his desk work back in front of him and ignoring her as he tried to get to work.

“Fine, you deal the cards, I bet I would still win.” She said crossing her arms. They hadn’t even finished the first game.

“Who said you won?” Archie rose a brow as [Name] shrugged.

“You let me see your cards and I had the only complete book.” She said as if it was nothing. And just like that, Archie was folding the cards to deal the next game.

This is going to be a long afternoon… [Name] thought as she looked over her cards. A wide smile lit her lips as [Name] looked to Archie. She laid down all four Sharpedo from her hand, setting off another throw of cards across the desk.

She didn’t even need to rig the game to get him upset.


End file.
